


Sighted

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: It was love at sight for both Clint and Bucky, though at different times.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Sighted

“So,” the reporter asked, “how did the two of you fall in love?”

Bucky didn’t roll his eyes. Barely. Mostly because the question had come up so often since he and Clint got married and he was used to it. 

So was Clint, and he leaned forward, turning up his already blinding smile and said confidently, “It was love at first sight.”

It was what he said every time someone asked, and Bucky could tell the story with him word for word as he continued.

“It was right before a big fight, and I was already keyed up when Steve-Captain America I mean-turns up in this tiny, little car. He climbs out, and starts taking charge in his Captain America way, when this guy steps out behind him and just stands there, scowling and looking unbelievably hot. I got butterflies right here in my stomach. Huge ones. Like Mothra sized. My mom always said I’d get butterflies when I met the right person, so I knew right there and then that this was the only guy for me.”

He beamed over at Bucky, and Bucky smiled softly back.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” the reporter cooed. He turned to Bucky and asked, “Was it the same for you, Mr Barnes? Love at first sight?”

Bucky tried to keep the smile on his face as he looked at the camera. It was easier to do with Clint sitting right next to him, his hand resting on Bucky’s leg comfortingly. 

Trying to sound wry, Bucky said, “I don’t know about that, but I knew the second I saw him that he was gonna be trouble and I was certainly right there.”

Clint gave his leg a gentle squeeze and the reporter laughed dutifully before turning to put another question to Clint. 

Bucky didn’t really listen to it. Instead, he thought about his answer. 

It was true, as far as it went, but what he’d never told anyone, not even Clint, was that the parking garage in Germany hadn’t been the first time he’d seen him. 

No, that was actually several years earlier, while he was still only the Winter Soldier. He’d been on a mission in Hungry when his rifle scope had landed on Clint. 

Hawkeye hadn’t been the Soldier’s mission that day, but he had been on the list of agents that he had standing orders to kill if he could. Bucky had watched him for several long moments as Clint all but skipped along next to the Black Widow, laughing at something and juggling several pieces of fruit with unconcious grace, and he hadn’t taken the shot.

His handlers at the time had allowed him to keep the memory of his disobedience and of the punishment that had followed it, hoping that it would keep him in line the next time.

It didn’t work, because that sight- a beautiful face, a carefree smile, easy laughter- had lingered long after the pain had faded.

It had been a bright spot in the grey haze of his mind, one that other thoughts could slowly start crystalizing around.

“...right, dear?” Clint asked, giving his leg another squeeze and pulling Bucky back to the present.

He slid his arm around Clint’s shoulders, and, with no idea what he was agreeing to, said readily, “Of course.”

Clint tensed for a second at the unexpected affection, before relaxing and slumping sideways to lean against Bucky. “See, this is why I love you so much: you always take my side.”

Bucky kissed the top of Clint’s head, thinking he had no idea how true that was.

He also thought that he could probably start admitting it had been love at first sight for him too.


End file.
